Seiya Hood
by Andreita Kou
Summary: ONE SHOT Adaptación de el cuento clásico del ladrón mas querido, Robin Hood, pero con nuestra pareja favorita Esta historia participa en "Constelación Estelar"


"Cuentos de Sailor Moon".

 _Seiya Hood_

* * *

Esto ocurrio hace mucho tiempo en el antiguo Japon, cuando el rey Diamante gobernaba el pais, su hermano menor, fue un príncipe malvado, estuvo a cargo del reino mientras el rey se habia ido a la guerra, no era nada amable con la gente, no tenia compasión con los pobres.

Durante todo su mandato los ricos eran mas ricos y los pobre cada vez mas pobres, estos no tenian a nadie que los ayudara, ecepto a Seiya Hood.

El ladron encapuchado como era conocido, el tenia un amigo muy confiable al que llamaba cariñosamente "Pequeño Yaten"

Como siempre y todos los dias que veia pasar a los comerciantes ricos, los espiaba y arreglaba un motin para robarles todo la mercancia que traian usando solo sus flechas.

Las caravanas del principe que llevaban los enormes impuestos recaudados de los pobres.

Al estos cruzar el bosque de Osaka que era el hogar de Seiya Hood, logro quitarles todo y repartirlo con todos los aldeanos, con esto su fama lo hizo que todos lo llamaran "El príncipe de los ladrones" entre la gente común.

* * *

Muchas recompensas eran anunciadas por el alguacil por su captura.

Pero a Seiya Hood nisiquiera eso lo detendria.

Cuando este y sus amigos habia robado de nuevo una caravana del malvado principe, este llamo al alguacil al palacio.

-Esta sera la ultima vez que nos humillan a mi y a mis hombres.¿Que estan haciendo sus tropas? ¿Porque no lo han capturado?-Darien

-Lo estamos haciendo todo su alteza, le prometo que lo tendremos pronto-Alguacil Taiki

-!Mas te vale! De lo contrario alguien sera castigado severamente.

* * *

El alguacil ideo un nuevo plan con sus hombres, decidio que un concurso de tiro al arco seria realizada en el reino y que su premio seria ser reconocido como el mejor arquero del pueblo y se ganaria un beso de la doncella Serena, la mas hermosa del reino.

* * *

Pocos dias despues Sammy el mejor amigo de Seiya Hood fue a visitarlo.

-Han anunciado un concurso para mañana de tiro al arco.

-Si, pero creo que no estoy de acuerdo con que Seiya asista a esa competencia, es mas que obvio que es una trampa del alguacil. Todo el pueblo sabe que es el mejor arquero que hay, nisiquiera tiene que ir a probar nada alli.

-Te preocupas demasiado pequeño Yaten, relajate, iremos y nos divertiremos mañana, ademas podemos utilizar disfraces para que no nos reconozcan.

-De acuerdo solo lo haremos porque te encanta esa doncella.

-Gracias pequeñín.

* * *

Al dia siguiente la partieron al palacio completamente irreconocibles en sus caballos.

Justo como el joven predijo no fue reconocido por nadie, pero el si logro divisar a la hermosa mujer que le roba el aliento, esta se dio cuenta de que era el porque unos dias antes habia logrado encontrarlo en el palacio boscoso de Seiya.

 **Flash Back**

Serena caminaba por el bosque muy asustada, tenia miedo que algo la atacara, pero no fue asi.

-Que hermosa dama eres

-Solo vine para decirte que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que apareciste en mi habitacion.

-Yo igual Madam pero usted del bando de esos sujetos.

-No, claro que no, no soporto lo que Diamante esta ocacionandole al pueblo, quisiera ser como tu, me fascina tu vida.

-¿Es en serio?

-si... como muestra de aprecio hacia tu quiero entregarte lo mas preciado que tengo, deseo que lo vendas y repartas el dinero con el pueblo.

-Pero tu no tienes nada que ver porque lo quieres asi.

-Digamos que me enloqueces dia y noche.-Subio de un solo golpe hasta la rama del arbol donde estaba el.

-Vaya que habilidades tienes niña.

-Te agradezco el halago, pero no me llames niña, no lo soy.

Se le acerco para entregarle el objeto de oro, al hacerlo le beso la mejilla y este se sonrojo al igual que ella que corrio despavorida de ese lugar.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Comenzó su turno y en cada lanzada daba justo en el centro de la diana, la multitud estaba enloquecida ante este arquero desconocido.

Los alaridos de la gente llamaran la atencion del alguacil Taiki viendo cual era la razon de esto.

-Ese no es un desconocido es Seiya Hood, atrapenlo que no escape.

Todos los aldeanos se alteraron al ver que los hombres del alguacil lo arrestaron.

Serena estaba muy triste de que esto sucediera, asi que fue a su habitacion.

-Cortenle la cabeza.-Principe Darien.

Pero Serena junto al pequeño Yaten tenian un plan.

La joven rubia con una vestimenta parecida a la de Seiya Hood atrapo al principe colocandole un cuchillo en el cuello muy enojada.

-Sueltenlo imediatamente o le dare la orden a ella para que lo mate.-Yaten afirmo

Estos no tuvieron mas eleccion que dejarlo ir, el principe de los ladrones y sus amigos estaban felices y se fueron del campo de tiro al blanco.

Seiya se acerco a la Bella joven de ahora vestimentas sencillas y la beso para irse corriendo de una vez con el.

Se reunieron de nuevo en el bosque, el pequeño Sammy estaba entusiasmado.

-Tenias toda la razon, todo estaba planeado, pero nos divertimos.

-Tal vez por eso es que la doncella Serena esta aqui.-Yaten

-Nunca me senti mas feliz en toda mi vida.-Serena

-Ahora siento que no soy muy bueno.-Seiya Hood

-¿Porque?

-Tu eres la mejor ladrona de todo este mundo, al robar mi corazon.

Serena se sentia tan feliz que no le importo besarlo delante de los pequeños.

-Lo bueno de todo esto es que logre robar muchas cosas de la tesoreria del principe en lo que estaban en la competencia.-Yaten dijo queriendo dejar de ver a los dos acaramelados.

* * *

_Colorin Colorado este cuento a acabado. Espero les guste.


End file.
